warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted
For the soundtrack, see Corrupted (Soundtrack). The Corrupted are enemies encountered in Orokin Void levels. Corrupted units are actually Corpus, Grineer, and Infested creatures that have been implanted with a control device, allowing the "Neural Sentry" of the Orokin Towers to manipulate them. Most Corrupted appear shining grey and drained of color, save for the golden Orokin control devices on their heads, and their body is "perfected" in a way that mirrors the Orokin aesthetic taste: this is especially evident in Corrupted Grineer units, whose crude armor is replaced by golden, symmetrical plates and bionics. These devices appear similar to the Orokin material on 's helmet. The Neural Sentry also provides the Corrupted with Orokin weapons to aid in the defense of the tower. The tower is not without its own defense, and utilizes flying sentries similar to Shield Ospreys that provide shields to the Corrupted. Orokin towers also sport defense turrets, elemental dangers, and cleverly hidden traps. The Corrupted have unique taunts and battle calls which range from evil laughter to electronically dampened moans. Corrupted Enemies Corrupted Lancer An Orokin-controlled Grineer Lancer. In comparison to normal Lancers, Corrupted Lancers have lower HP pools and doubled armor values. They wield s instead of s, and throw grenades in a manner similar to regular Lancers. Corrupted Butcher Grineer Butchers enslaved by Orokin Neural Sentries to defend the Orokin Void, Corrupted Butchers are slightly tougher than their normal counterparts. Aside from that, they are identical to their normal counterparts. Corrupted Crewman An Orokin-controlled Corpus Crewman. Like regular Crewmen, Corrupted Crewmen are protected by shielding, and have heavily armored heads. They differ from Corpus crewmen, as they wield shotguns instead of plasma repeaters. These Struns fire energy pellets, which have a small amount of travel time. Corrupted Nullifier Corrupted Nullifiers are Corpus Nullifier Crewmen enslaved by the Orokin Void Tower's Neural Sentry, featuring their nullification fields capable of neutralizing Warframe powers as well as absorbing ranged attacks. They appear only on Tower 2, 3 and 4 Void missions. Orokin Drone Orokin drones behave in a similar manner to Shield Ospreys. They project shields to nearby Corrupted allies. The energy shields created by Corrupted drones recharge instantly, and their charging rate is rapid. Corrupted Heavy Gunner Corrupted Heavy Gunners are Orokin-controlled Grineer Heavy Gunners. They share the same abilities and traits as regular Heavy Gunners. Corrupted Gunners have twice as much HP as the regular Grineer units. Corrupted Bombard Orokin-controlled Bombards. The Corrupted Bombards are identical to their normal counterparts, with the exception of having golden rockets that curve at a faster rate. Corrupted MOA These corrupted Fusion MOAs behave in a similar manner to their Corpus brethren. Corrupted Drone Deployed by Corrupted MOAs, Corrupted Drones behave like and look like Drones. They are identical in every way except for the fact that they fight for the Neural Sentry like all Corrupted. Corrupted Ancient An Orokin-controlled Infested Ancient Healer. Corrupted Ancients behave just like normal Ancient Healers, regularly healing all other Corrupted units nearby while granting massive damage reduction buffs to them. Like regular Ancient Healers, they can be mind controlled by Nyx, or brought back by by Nekros to heal you and your teammates, giving you 100 health per pulse. Ancient Healers may also revive you or a fallen teammate with a single pulse, leaving them with 100 health. Corrupted Boss Corrupted Vor= Trivia *All Corrupted units were collectively referred to as "Corrupted" until the addition of the Codex in ; now each Corrupted unit has been given its own designation. *As of Update 18.10, the Corrupted have been given new voices, based on their base unit with a modulation effect applied. Previously they had been silent, apart from basic hit/death sound barks. *Inspection of unmasked Corrupted Grineer reveals their eyes—like their models—have been changed to reflect their Corrupted nature, sporting a glowing Orokin gold. Media Patch History }} See also * Factions * Orokin * Orokin Void es:Corruptos Category:Enemies Category:Corrupted Category:Update 8